With the development of the society, electronic devices are prone to the downsizing development; and meanwhile, higher signal rate transmission is also a tendency, so that a miniaturized electrical connector for a higher transmission rate is desirable at present.
A known electrical connector includes an insulating body and multiple terminals received at the insulating body. The terminals are arranged in an upper row and a lower row at the insulating body. Signal terminals in the upper row of terminals and the lower row of terminals are arranged correspondingly one above the other, and the upper row and the lower row are respectively provided with multiple pairs of signal terminals. Legs of the upper row of terminals are arranged in a row and are surface soldering legs, and legs of the lower row of terminals are perforated legs. When the legs are soldered to a circuit board, connection points on the circuit board are correspondingly connected with the legs of the upper row and lower row of terminals, a reasonable space is needed among the connection points of the circuit board corresponding to the perforated legs, and a greater space is desirable among the perforated legs, these perforated legs should be arranged in a front row and a rear row to satisfy the space demand among the legs of the lower row of terminals, thus resulting in relatively long length of the upper row of terminals and relatively long length of terminals in one row arranged adjacent to the legs of the upper row of terminals in the lower row of terminals, so that the upper row of terminals and part of terminals in the lower row are relatively high in impedance and relatively poor in high frequency performance, and the electrical connector is relatively long in overall length in the front-rear direction.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.